1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for translationally passing magazines or revues on an apparatus to produce copies from the original document.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In fact, numerous reproduction machines already exist the upper portion of which is provided so as to cause to pass the sheets in translation before an illuminating window and to take pictures line by line, the original document being seized between pairs of driving rollers that ensure its regular moving forward. These devices present the drawback of not accepting sheets that have been stapled together, stuck, bound or otherwise, thereby rendering it necessary to separate the sheets, and thus constituting a serious drawback when it is desired to reproduce magazines or books. In these devices, the upper rollers can generally be dismantled to allow maintenance, and if necessary, the disengagement of an original document which might be incorrectly positioned.
The present invention applies more particularly to this type of copier and allows, by using an additional element that will be positioned on the copier, to pass through with security the assembled or bound entities.